La Chambre des Secrets Intimes
by SnowNeige
Summary: Scène réelle présente dans le 7e tome, mais seulement mentionnée. Vue dans le film #7, partie 2. Hermione et Ron vont récupérer des crochets de Basilic pour détruire les Horcruxes restant. OS


_**La Chambre des Secrets Intimes**_

**Titre :** La Chambre des Secrets Intimes

**Personnages principaux :** Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger

**Date :** Jeudi 13 octobre 2011

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne retiens aucun bénéfice de ce texte

**Note :** Je vous suggère d'avoir lu le 7e tome ou vu le 7e film, partie 2, avant de lire cette Fanfiction.

Quand Harry revint de la salle commune de Serdaigle avec Luna, où il était allé pour voir s'il pouvait trouver plus de renseignements sur le diadème de Serdaigle, seul objet susceptible d'être un Horcruxe ayant appartenu à la fondatrice nommé de prénom Rowena, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Après que la salle se fut vidée, ne restant plus que Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Lupin, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur, Percy arriva brusquement. Après un silence tendu, il y eu d'émouvantes réconciliations. Il fut aussi convenu, d'une idée de Remus, que Ginny resterait dans la salle pour être au courant de ce qui se passait.

-Où est Ron? Demanda alors Harry. Et Hermione?

-Ils doivent déjà être dans la Grande Salle, répondit Mr Weasley par-dessus son épaule.

-Je ne les ai pas vus passer, s'étonna Harry.

-Ils ont parlé de toilettes, dit Ginny, peu après ton départ.

-De toilettes?

_Plus loin dans le château, dans un couloir quelconque_

-On arrive, annonça Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles, où habituellement Mimi Geignarde hantait, mais ils constatèrent avec soulagement qu'elle était absente.

-Tu es sur que c'est ici? Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

-Oui, suffit de trouver le bon évier.

Ils se mirent donc à regarder attentivement chacun des éviers et c'est à peu près cinq minutes plus tard qu'Hermione s'exclama :

-Je l'ai trouvé! Il y a un serpent sur celui-ci.

Ron accouru et constata qu'effectivement un serpent était présent sur le tuyau de cet évier.

-Mais comment on va faire pour l'ouvrir? Seul Harry est fourchelang.

-Moi, j'étais là. Je me rappelle du son qu'il a fait.

Ron fixa le serpent et un long sifflement sorti de sa bouche. Rien ne changea, rien ne s'enclencha. Il ferma les yeux.

-Réessaie. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il les rouvrit. Il reproduit alors exactement le même sifflement qu'Harry lors de sa deuxième année. Alors, l'évier bascula pour laisser la place au tunnel qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu as réussi! Fit-elle.

-T'en doutais? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non, jamais.

Ils sautèrent dans le tunnel, Ron en avant, Hermione n'étant pas rassurée. Ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre, lui se s'étant pas écarté avant. Elle rougit violemment et se retira vivement. Ils continuèrent après avoir allumé leur baguette d'un _'' __Lumos__ ''_.

-C'est ouvert, murmura-t-elle en voyant la porte menant à la salle où Ginny faillit mourir entrouverte.

Ils avancèrent, baguette en avant. Ils remarquèrent la peau du Basilic, cause de sa mu qui s'était effectué il y avait plusieurs années. Un peu plus loin gisait son cadavre. Hermione frissonna et Ron, le remarquant, lui prit la main. Elle rougit mais lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils avancèrent, les statues de serpents semblant les regarder. Il laissa alors la main d'Hermione et s'approcha de la mâchoire du reptile. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il s'agenouilla et prit deux de ses crochets. Il s'éloigna rapidement, et précipitamment, et la rejoint.

-Pose la coupe par terre, lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle posa alors la coupe de Poufsouffle par terre. Il allait la détruire mais se résigna au dernier moment. Il tourna la tête vers elle et tendit les crochets.

-C'est à toi de le faire, dit-il gravement.

Elle n'opposa pas de résistance, ne demandant même pas pourquoi. Elle prit un des crochets qu'il lui tendait et le leva au-dessus de l'Horcruxe. Elle prit une grande respiration puis abattit brusquement le crochet sur la coupe. Il y eu une lumière, une détonation puis un cri d'agonie inhumain, ensuite suivit le silence. La coupe était brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Hermione lâcha le crochet et se tourna vers Ron. Leurs regards se croisèrent, juste un instant, puis elle l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, puis heureux, il lâcha à son tour le crochet et répondit au baiser. Après une éternité, quand ils se lâchèrent, leurs yeux reflétaient la même chose, renvoyaient le même sentiment. Le bonheur, et l'amour.


End file.
